Cleaning systems are in widespread use in institutional settings, such as hospitals, schools, rehabilitation facilities and the like. Due to the repetitive nature of the cleaning procedures and the high quality standards that are required, highly efficient processes require highly efficient equipment and systems. Such high efficiency also helps promote reduced cleaning times with as good or better cleaning results.
In the past, mop systems were conventional wet mops with cotton or other fiber strings that were soaked in water or water with a cleaning fluid, wrung out and used to clean a floor. The mops themselves were soaked and re-soaked in the water or water/cleaning fluid and as a result the water became dirty with the re-soaked mop and the mop did not provide the necessary high quality cleaning.
One type of mop that has become popular is a microfiber flat mop that fits onto a frame. These mops provide a high level of cleaning quality in that they are readily removed from the frame for replacement. The mop heads are pre-wetted prior to use, with an appropriate cleaning solution. As such, when the mop head (the flat mop portion) become dirty, a new mop head is installed on the frame and the cleaning process can continue.
Known mop heads has a microfiber cleaning face and a high strength, tight weave density, such as canvas backing. The cloth backing helps the mop head to retain it shape and integrity. In that such mop heads are not inexpensive, the mop heads are reused numerous, indeed, many times over.
In a typical system, a number of mop heads are placed into a container in which the mop heads tightly fit to the sides. A cleaning solution is applied (poured) over the mop heads to pre-wet the heads. Due to the tight weave of the mop head backing, the mop heads can take a considerable period of time to pre-wet. It has been known for mop heads to take as long as 15-20 minutes until the cleaning fluid sufficiently pre-wets or wicks into the microfiber cleaning portion of the head. In some cases, the container has to be inverted (turned upside down) in order for the mop heads to fully pre-wet.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mop head and system that allows for quickly and efficiently pre-wetting micro-fiber and other flat mop heads. Desirably such a system permits such mop heads to be pre-wetted almost immediately upon application of a cleaning solution to multiple heads in a container.